La Consecuencia De Tus Actos
by JinxSoo
Summary: "Hange Zöe, te entrego mi corazón… "


A través del empañado cristal se lograba percibir un par de siluetas, ambas pieles trigueñas sin ropa amoldandose a la perfección una con otra.

* * *

Buntaichou… -pensó el castaño deslizando su mano sobre la espalda de su superior-. Habían pasado más de seis meses desde que decidió romper el silencio e ir contra todas las reglas al declarar su amor abiertamente por su capitana, aunque todos pensarían: "Berner es el tipo que se declara con flores y un gran discurso previamente ensayado", no, aquél joven sólo fue hasta ella.

Noches después de retornar de una expedición como era costumbre del soldado, bebió un tanto hasta estar mareado y perdido entre sus pensamientos que mayormente eran ocupados por la mayor Zöe, Nifa amiga y gran consejera de había tomado la libertad de acompañarle en su vicio con un par de copas.

Es una suerte el que hayamos regresado, puede ser que el destino te esté dando una señal -confesó con un deje de picardía la de cabello cobrizo con un codazo animó al casi sobrio Moblit, y vaya que lo hizo-

Caminó por los pasillos hacia la oficina de la capitana, siempre había recorrido esos pasillos, ¿Por qué ahora se le hacían infinitos?. Los latidos de su pecho y el resonar de sus pasos en la madera se acompañaban en un tortuoso eco, a cada pasillo que doblaba le daban más ganas de huir de ahí pero fue inevitable una vez parado frente a la puerta de madera que permanecía entreabierta dejando ver el atisbo de luz producido por una vela. Cómo si el destino lo odiará nunca contó con que la vivaracha castaña abriera, con escoba en mano y mil maldiciones en su boca lanzó fuera un roedor que la había estado cabreando desde horas antes.

"Es el colmo, Levi se la vive jodiendo en limpiar y no ha podido con la plaga, ¡Me lleva la…" – callo de golpe al ver a su fiel asistente parado frente a ella, sudando y temblando como si un titan lo hubiese perseguido "¿Te encuentras bien, Moblit?."

El nombrado infló su pecho con bastante aire, tomando valor para lo que haría, le arrancó la escoba y de un movimiento se llevó consigo a la fémina al interior de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de sí, a pesar de ser alguien que siempre pasaba desapercibido ante todos poseía la misma condición atlética y bien formada que todo soldado tenía.

Un silencio incómodo y el cruce de miradas; una sorprendida y la otra más sería era la advertencia perfecta para que aquel enamorado pidiera disculpas y se fuese a encerrar en su habitación, pero no, Nifa tenía razón el que volvieran con vida era una buena señal y no se daría el lujo de desperdiciarla.

"Espero que entiendas" –no esperó a que le diera una respuesta, estampó sus labios con los de ella en un beso lento y a la vez profundo disfrutando a cada milímetro el sabor a té de manzanilla que le brindaba. Su brazo rodeo la cintura afianzándose con fuerza y su otra mano fue hacia la nuca de ésta evitandole que pudiese escapar, aunque él hubiese querido quedarse ahí, en esa misma situación tuvo que separse en busca de aire, su mejillas ardiendo y su corazón casi rompiendo los huesos de su pecho para escapar no lo dejaban pensar con claridad, solo esperaba una represalia. No fue así, cuando dos delgados pero fuertes brazos cruzaron por su cuello retomando la misma acción.

"Te entiendo" – Esa sonrisa, esa maldita sonrisa que lo ponía de nervios, que lo hacía caer una y mil veces le hizo perder la poca sobriedad que le quedaba. Bajo sus manos a los muslos de la castaña tomándolos con firmeza haciendo que de un salto la ágil capitana enredara sus piernas en su cadera, como pudo camino entre los papeles del suelo llegando al sencillo sofá de dos plazas que se encontraba ahí, se sentó con ella en su regazo, sintiendo un gran temor de que eso fuese solo un sueño, que el Moblit Berner aquel que todos conocían moriría sin haber confesado su secreto a voces, ese era su miedo.

"¿Hice algo mal?" –preguntó la de gafas al ver perdido en sus pensamientos al otro. Negó, dejaría que sus acciones fueran quien hablarán por él, así como sus dibujos plasmaban a detalle lo que existía a su alrededor quería hacer lo mismo con sus sentimientos, cada beso o caricia que le diera esta noche dejaría en claro sus sentimientos aunque le costará un castigo habrá válido la pena.

Sin hablar, sus labios bajaron en un camino de besos hasta su cuello robándole suspiros a la otra, se escuchaban tan jodidamente bien, olvidó un segundo la vergüenza cuando sus manos viajaron solas a los botones de la camisa amarilla quitando uno por uno de su lugar, el ligero rose de sus nudillos contra su piel le producían una pequeña corriente eléctrica a la otra robándole el aliento. Quería hacerlo, quería enbobarse en esa piel morena que tanto le gustaba, ¿Sería igual de suave a como siempre lo imagino?, Beso su cuello y sus clavículas bajando la camisa hasta sus hombros y con sus manos delineó la delgada silueta de Zöe, si bien no era la típica chica que llamaba la atención por sus exuberantes curvas para él era el cuerpo perfecto.

Los arneses y las correas titilaban contra el piso al ser lanzadas junto con un par de camisas, con cuidado recostó a la morena apoyándose en sus brazos para no dejar todo su peso sobre ella, su mano quitó con lentitud las vendas que llevaba sobre el pecho. Si, ahora si era el Moblit que todos conocían no sabía en qué momento ya se encontraba haciendo esto debatía con un ángel y un demonio sobre su hombro a final de cuentas su razón fue quien ganó no desperdiciaria la oportunidad. Un camino de besos y ligeras marcas se hizo presente desde el pecho desnudo de la chica hasta su vientre sus manos pasaban sin vergüenza alguna sobre las largas piernas de ella hasta encontrar el borde de su pantalón y bajarlo, la cara le ardía, todo mundo apostaba a que la "obsesiva de los titanes" era asexual o ese ámbito no le importaba grande fue su sorpresa al topar con una ropa interior bastante delicada y femenina, tal vez este era su gusto culposo. Beso su intimidad sobre la delicada tela que la cubría sientiendo como las piernas de la castaña temblaban, apartó un poco la tela introduciendo un par de dedos en su interior moviendolos con delicadeza deleitándose con el calor y la humedad de su cuerpo.

"Mob….Moblit" –gimio la capitana, tomando por la nuca al nombrado y besarlo para acallar esos sonidos que salían de su boca sin permiso alguno, su lengua danzaba con la contraria peleando por la dominación sobre la otra. "Déjame ayudarte con esto…" –dijo, separándose un poco de él para liberar su miembro de lo ajustado de sus pantalones, lo bajo lo suficiente como para quitarlo junto con su ropa interior y tomar su miembro con su mano haciendo un vaivén que hizo gemir ronco al otro. Cuando lo miro su cara hacia competencia con un tomate maduro por lo sonrojado que estaba, amaba eso de él

Beso a su amada capitana con necesidad devorando sus labios y mordiendolos de vez en vez, se desconocía realmente, se posicionó entre sus piernas apartando la ropa interior de la fémina e introduciendose en ella. Ese calor envolviéndole le formaba un caos en la mente, le nublaba la vista por completo al estar de esta forma con la persona que siempre anhelo, movió sus caderas con cuidado saliendo y entrando de ella sintiendo a cada roce que el alma se le iba por lo bien que se sentía.

Encajando sus dedos en la cadera de la castaña haciendo más continúo y fuerte el vaivén, los gemidos de parte de la líder de escuadrón no se hicieron esperar movimientos suaves y profundos mezclados con algunos fuertes y rápidos le arrancaban suspiros sin mencionar la perfecta vista que tenía del torso bien formado de su subordinado.

"Dios, Moblit" – exclamó la de lentes encajando sus uñas en sus hombros y dejando un camino de arañadas tras ellos bajando por la piel de su espalda, el dolor mezclado con el placer fue el detonante que hizo que el castaño perdiera la cordura. Ahí estaba él haciendo suya a quien siempre llamo superior, esos ojos color chocolate ahora solo lo veían a él, sus labios y todo su cuerpo ahora eran de él no dejaría que nadie más la tocará, bajo a su cuello haciendo más succiones en la piel trigueña de esa zona. Se ruborizó al recordar lo que vio en algunas revistas que Keiji y Abele habían prestado. "Al diablo eso" — pensó, no le importaba si después le tendría que dar un largo informe sobre lo que hizo a su capitana ahora lo que más deseaba era hacerla sentir el cielo, darle lo que nadie más le dio entregársele por completo.

Tomo las piernas de la capitana subiéndolas a su hombros y haciéndose un poco al frente para separarlas más, que va ahí estaba esa flexibilidad tan característica de ella. Un gemido sonoro lo saco de su pensamiento, ante tal sonido con una mano sostuvo su pierna apoyándola en su muslo y la otra se dirigió a frotar uno de sus senos; se amoldaba perfecto a su mano tan suaves y provocativos, con su pulgar y su índice tomaron el pezón pellizcandolo con delicadeza y una lentitud que volvía loca a chica.

A como los segundos pasaban su deseo de tener más de ella le nublaba la vista, su cadera se impulsaba con mayor fuerza dándole estocadas más certeras, las pieles chocando mezclado con el sonar de la humedad que había provocado en ella estaba provocando en él tantas cosas. Su miembro se sintió envuelto en una oleada de calor y ceñido a las paredes de su amada esto sumado a un grito entrecortado y las uñas enterrandose en sus brazos fue señal del orgasmo que sufrió la morena.

Resopló moviendo los mechones de cabello que se le pegaban a la frente por el sudor. "Han-Hange… ya no puedo contenerme m-mas" —dicho esto un cosquilleo bajo por todo su cuerpo hasta su entrepierna, vaciandose por completo dentro de la líder de escuadrón, un par de delgados brazos le atrajeron haciéndolo recostar en la suavidad de el pecho femenino, un par de segundos después la sobriedad volvió al soldado.

"¡Acabo de venirme en ti! ¡Hange-san… no n-no piense que yo quería aprovecharme! " —salio con delicadeza de su interior aún temblando de nervios y se hincó en el piso cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. "Venía a declararme no a… a esto, estúpido" —una carcajada le hizo voltear a dónde provenía, a escasos centímetros unos ojos cafés oscuro le miraban fijamente, suspiro y por fin habló.

"Buntaichou, merezco el peor de los castigos por haber echo esto y lo aceptaré con gusto, valdrá la pena que el mismísimo comandante Erwin Smith me tiré a un titan por incumplir las reglas e involucrarme de esta manera con mi capitana, vivir un infierno valdrá la pena solo por poder decir que por fin tuve el coraje de hacerle saber mís sentimientos hacia usted" —aclaro su garganta y tomo las manos de la mayor. "Hange Zöe, te entrego mi corazón… " —antes de seguir el impacto de unos labios contra los suyos lo hizo callar.

* * *

"¿Aún piensas en eso?" —un peso en su vientre lo devolvió a la realidad, miro al frente topándose con la desnuda silueta de su capitana, sin pensarlo más llevo sus manos a sus costados delineando su figura hasta sus muslos que se encontraban a cada lado de su cadera.

"¿Por qué dices que si pienso en "eso"?

"Moblit, es obvio, sonríes y te quedas viendo al techo" —solto mientras se amarraba el cabello.

"Un año y aún sigo sin creer que lo hice, nunca me arrepentiré de las consecuencias de mis acciones" —le beso con delicadeza la mano donde ahora en su dedo descansaba un anillo de compromiso.


End file.
